


Прием, ТК-647, прием

by Anonymous



Series: Оригинальные персонажи в ЗВ [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Isolation, Medicine, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pain, Trauma, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Любая война оставляет после себя жертвы. И смерть - еще не самое страшное...ЗВшная адаптация романа и фильма "Джонни взял ружье".





	Прием, ТК-647, прием

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс фанфиков на Jedi Council в 2010 году.  
> Спасибо группе Metallica за их песню и клип One, благодаря которым я посмотрела первоисточник идеи этого фика.

Меня зовут ТК-647. Братья зовут меня Харди. Я клон, и как все клоны, не знаю ничего, кроме войны. У меня не было родителей, нет жены, нет детей и никогда не будет…  
  
Так… понятно, память я не потерял и с ума не сошел. Ничего не понимаю. Я умер? Нет, если бы я умер, не было бы больно. Кровать жесткая, давит в голову. Плечи болят… колени болят. Голова болит. Ситх раздери, все болит! Похоже, мне неслабо досталось. Наверное, стоит удивляться, что я все еще жив. На этой войне гибнет много штурмовиков… слишком много.  
  
Почему такая тишина? Я в изоляторе? Или я оглох? Нет, если бы я был в изоляторе, то слышал бы свое дыхание, а я не могу его услышать, как ни прислушиваюсь. Должно быть, я оглох. Еще бы. Здесь не только оглохнешь…  
  
Что же произошло? Ну же, Харди, вспоминай… Сражение. Стрелять-колотить, какое именно?! Нет, погоди… Бой закончился. Повстанцы отступили за реку и спрятались в укрытия. Ночь. Я был не в лагере… почему? Думай, думай. Ах да. Рыба. В реке водится чудная рыба… После взрывов много рыб всплыло брюхом вверх. Голыми руками можно было собирать.  
  
Наверное, нас с Рутом накрыло взрывом детонатора. Я не помню точно. Но если так… ого, вот это везение. Я жив! Интересно, жив ли старина Рут?..  
  
Так темно. Кажется, у меня повязка на лице. Глаза зацепило? Ох, только бы это было не так… Глухой штурмовик – это далеко не так ужасно, как слепой! Что случается с солдатами-клонами, которые не могут сражаться? Твою мать, куда их отправляют?! Я видел, как их погружали на борт, и пункт назначения был… Нет, нет!!!  
  
Так. Спокойно, Харди. Успокойся. Вот так, вдох-выдох. Я не ослеп, не так ли? Во всяком случае, узнаю, когда снимут повязку. А пока терпение, дружок. Нужно понять, где я и что со мной.  
  
Может, я уже лечу туда с другими ранеными?..  
  
Нет! Нельзя допускать такие мысли. Все хорошо. Все спокойно. Все тихо. Нет, не спокойно… какие-то вибрации. Кто-то сюда идет? Нет, едет. Шаги бы чередовались, а тут сплошной гул. Гул? Какой к ситху гул, я ничего не слышу! Только спина чувствует, как под кроватью дрожит пол.  
  
Наверное, это медицинский дроид. Интересно, что он сейчас будет делать?.. Так… ковыряется где-то возле головы. Что-то делает на шее, но я не чувствую. Нет, погоди. Дышать стало немножко тяжелее… Ага, понятно. Из-за повязки на лице я дышу не через нос и рот, а через трубку в шее. Дроид ее прочистил, наверное. Спасибо, дроид. Ситхова мать, как же я устал. Нужно заснуть. Когда я проснусь, все будет в порядке…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Опять темно. Я сплю или нет? Или, может, я все-таки умер? Нет, если бы я умер, не было бы больно. Болит плечо, но почему? Меня как будто чем-то колют. Странная боль, резкая… и знакомая. Ах, да. Как-то раз меня ранили ножом в живот, пришлось зашивать, чтобы кишки не вывалились. Когда потом снимали швы, болело так же. Но зачем накладывать швы на руку? Разве бакты недостаточно?  
  
Стоп.  
  
Что с рукой?  
  
Я ее не чувствую. Ее парализовало? А вторую руку? Похоже, тоже. Вот почему я ничего не вижу, не слышу и не чувствую – должно быть, сильно пострадала голова. Стоп. Тогда бы я и спину не чувствовал, а ее я чувствую очень отчетливо. И боли сейчас не было бы. А боль есть. А рука? Рука есть? Нет… нет! Там, где боль, рука заканчивается! Возле самого плеча! Си-и-и-итх, я ведь никогда еще не терял конечности! Я видел парней с киберпротезами, но никогда не думал, что сам таким буду… Киберпротез от самого плеча, ситховы потроха!  
  
Нет, нет, погоди. Он возле второго плеча. Делает то же самое… У меня что, нет рук?! Нет рук?! Ни одной?! Два протеза?! Ну почему?! Нельзя было меня спросить, прежде чем отрезать мне руки? Привести в чувство, спросить… Ситх раздери, есть ведь наркотики, которыми можно привести человека в сознание. Для допроса их использовать, значит, можно, а чтобы спросить солдата, отрезать ли ему руки, нельзя?! Ну, погоди… Я еще доберусь до тех, кто это сделал, и вышибу им мозги!  
  
Нет, нет. Спокойно, рядовой ТК-647. Никому ты мозги не вышибешь. С протезом тоже можно жить. С двумя протезами тоже. Интересно, как будет ощущаться новая рука? Говорят, совершенных сенсоров не существует… Но в конце концов, механическая рука, наверное, будет сильнее, чем живая. Хех, смогу повстанцам шеи ломать. Во-от, смотри, Харди, ты уже почти успокоился. Вот так. Похоже, дроид уезжает. Ну и хорошо. А как же будет выглядеть протез? Выбрать синткожу? А может, обнаженная механика будет более устрашающей? Ситх, какая механика, я же в доспехах! А что, если для маскировки придется их снять?..  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Мои датчики улавливают мозговую активность, - прошелестел меддроид. Стоявший возле двери белобрысый офицер с нашивками капитана даже не пошелохнулся:  
  
\- Это могут быть случайные волны.  
  
\- Подобная активность характерна для состояния бодрствования с закрытыми глазами.  
  
\- Или без глаз, - хмыкнул офицер, разглядывая очертания стального каркаса, который поддерживал покрывало над тем, что осталось от одного из имперских солдат. – Твои датчики наверняка неисправны. Генерал уверен, что повреждения мозга критичны.  
  
Как и любое кибернетическое устройство с примитивным искусственным интеллектом, меддроид не выражал никаких эмоций по поводу несогласия офицера.  
  
\- Запускаю диагностику... Все системы исправны. Если вы считаете, что у меня неполадки в системе диагностики – ваше право отправить меня на ремонт.  
  
\- Так и сделаю.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Все еще темно. Когда же снимут повязку с лица… Швы с ног уже сняли. Не знаю, когда это было, я плохо ощущаю течение времени. Оно словно вовсе остановилось. Ситх раздери, я даже не знаю, как долго я здесь! Может, день, может, месяц, а может, уже долгие годы? И только сейчас очнулся? А, это все неважно… Важно то, что ног теперь у меня тоже нет. Ни рук, ни ног, на что я такой годен? Во сколько же обойдется протезирование? Да и кто будет делать протезы глухому штурмовику? Это невыгодно. По-моему, проще создать тысячу новых клонов, чем вернуть в строй одного меня. И вместе с тем я жив.  
  
Стой, стой. Может, все не так плохо? Может, это мне снится? Просто затянувшийся кошмар. Рут, Рут, дружище, толкни меня, потряси, сделай хоть что-нибудь, я хочу проснуться! Хоть бы в туалет захотелось… Но мне никогда не хочется в туалет, должно быть, там тоже подсоединена какая-то трубка.  
  
Нет, нет, трубка мне снится. На самом деле я сплю в казарме, а наверху храпит старина Рут. Рут, ситх раздери тебя, хотя бы упади с полки во сне! Как тогда, по пути на Орион IV. Впереди серьезная операция. Генерал собирался вначале установить блокаду планеты, затем разбомбить планетарный щит, а затем нам предстояло высадиться и закончить дело… Нужно было выспаться, но никто не мог спать. Кроме старины Рута, конечно. Все чистят винтовки, разговаривают… а он дрыхнет без задних ног. Впрочем, неудивительно. Он повидал больше боев, чем все мы. Рут был одним из первых солдат-клонов. Еще из тех, кто успел послужить под командованием джедаев. Не знаю, почему он так никогда и не получил повышения. И не получит, наверное. Ситх побери, Рут, я надеюсь, ты умер быстро.  
  
Стоп! Нет, Рут, ты не умер. Я ведь сплю? Сплю. Итак, Орион IV. Ты спал на верхней полке, а я на нижней. Нет, погоди. Я не спал. Это была всего вторая моя настоящая битва. Я думал о том, насколько первая отличалась от симуляторов, и тут корабль тряхнуло. Ты свалился прямо на меня и чуть не вышиб из меня дух! Хех, сейчас даже весело вспомнить… Так что давай, Рут, выкинь такой трюк еще раз и разбуди меня. Ты ведь не оставишь друга наедине с кошмаром, правда?..  
  
  
***  
  
  
Кто-то идет. Точно идет! Я чувствую вибрации с перерывами, как от шагов. Когда катится дроид, перерывов нет. Интересно, кто это? Может, кто-нибудь из ребят решил меня навестить? Нужно спросить, но как я услышу ответ, если у меня нет ушей? И как спрошу, если на моем лице повязка? К тому же я дышу через трубку… Я даже не пытался говорить с тех пор, как очнулся.  
  
Стой! Погоди, повязку снимают! Я снова смогу видеть и говорить, трубку уберут! Я узнаю, кто это пришел… Так, все, повязки нет. Празднуем победу. Но я все еще ничего не вижу. Открой глаза, Харди, ты уже можешь ими видеть! Ну?..  
  
Не получается. Не чувствую глаз. Почему? Что со мной? Надо спросить… Нет! Я не чувствую и губ тоже… и языка… что с моим лицом?! Что со мной, скажите мне?! Нет, нет, так не бывает, не бывает, это невозможно. Можно лишиться руки, двух рук, двух ног, но не лица! Это неправда. Это точно сон, это ведь не может быть реальностью, правда? Правда, Рут? Рут? Рут, где я?! Рут, помоги мне, разбуди меня, мне снится кошмар и я не могу проснуться!!!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Капитан не отводил глаз от человека под покрывалом. Вернее, от его головы, которая металась по подголовнику кровати, словно пытаясь сбросить с лица маску, надетую взамен повязки. Физической нужды в маске не было, рана под ней практически зажила; лицо закрыли для того, чтобы пациент не вызывал у посетителей отвращения.  
  
\- Интересно, что означают эти припадки, - пробормотал капитан. Медицинский дроид подкатился ближе и протянул к голове раненого несколько щупалец.  
  
\- Эпилептоидной активности нет. Регистрирую повышенную активность эмоционального центра.  
  
Офицер невесело усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он сейчас в сознании и испытывает какие-то эмоции?  
  
\- Скорее всего.  
  
Капитан покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет возможности это точно узнать. Равно как и нет возможности рассказать ему, какие неоценимые услуги он оказывает Империи. Пожалуй, он мог бы собой гордиться. Впрочем, если его мозг действительно жив, и мы найдем способ общаться с ним, - голос офицера зазвучал воодушевленно, - это будет прорывом! А если он вернется в строй, у нас будет возможность рассекретить проект и начать массовые эксперименты!  
  
Дроид убрал щупальца и молча отъехал в сторону. Он не был запрограммирован на чувства.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Нет, не получается. Не могу проснуться. Может, это и не сон? Может, я умер и так выглядит ад? Если бы я только мог знать, где я и что будет дальше! Как не сойти с ума, когда ты заперт в собственном теле, словно в каменном мешке, и не можешь выйти? Или, может, я уже сошел с ума? Как понять, что сон и что реальность, когда я не могу определить, сплю я или нет?  
  
Сны не длятся так долго. Впрочем, насколько долго? Я и этого не знаю. Нужно спросить. Но как?..  
  
Сюда кто-то идет. Опять тот человек. Чаще всего он приходит один, иногда приводит других. Зачем? Не знаю, они никогда не дотрагиваются до меня. Только поднимают покрывало и смотрят. Как я догадался? Становится холодно, я чувствую движение воздуха, когда поднимают покрывало. Я раньше и представить не мог, что можно столько всего чувствовать кожей. Что кожа может заменить и глаза, и уши…  
  
Он остановился. Совсем рядом. Что это? Он прикасается к моему лбу и проводит пальцем. Зачем? Опять проводит. Вверх… дугой вниз… в сторону… вверх. Вверх… дугой вниз… в сторону… вверх. Это же… это же буква «пет»!  
  
  
  
В сторону… вниз под углом… «реш»! Вверх… вниз… «иск»! Вниз под углом… вверх под углом… в сторону… вниз… «еск»! В сторону… косо вверх… в сторону… «мерн»! Пет, реш, иск, еск, мерн… ПРИЕМ! О да, о великая Сила, прием! Да, прием, я принимаю ваш сигнал! Я могу только кивнуть в ответ, но я принимаю!  
  
Как же ответить? Как сказать без голоса и языка, как написать без рук? Как, как, как?! Они должны знать, что я слышу их, что я принимаю сигнал! Думай, думай, Харди, должен быть выход… должен быть вариант. Стой. Погоди. Я придумал! Иногда, когда нет возможности использовать радиопередачу, используют световые сигналы. Короткие и длинные вспышки. Мне приходилось ими пользоваться, но тогда у меня были глаза, руки и фонарь. Теперь ничего нет…  
  
Стоп! У меня есть голова. Светиться она, конечно, не может, но ею можно стучать о подголовник! Удар, короткая пауза, еще удар, длинная пауза… Короткая пауза – короткая вспышка, длинная пауза – длинная вспышка! Надо попробовать. «Сент»… «оск»… «сент»… На помощь!  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Мне увеличить дозу успокоительного? – безразлично осведомился дроид. Офицер поднял руку, давая машине знак остановиться.  
  
\- Погоди. Это не похоже на те припадки, что были раньше. Движения ритмичны и повторяются.  
  
Дроид подкатился ближе.  
  
\- Перевозбуждение эмоционального центра, как и во время всех прошлых припадков, - констатировал он. Офицер отмахнулся.  
  
\- Я только что подал ему сигнал, и он кивнул. Я думаю, он услышал меня и теперь пытается что-то сказать. Но что?  
  
\- Возможно, он передает шифр, - если бы у дроида были плечи, он бы ими пожал.  
  
\- Возможно. – Капитан наклонился ближе, следя за тем, как голова раненого стучит о подголовник. – Если предположить, что он пытается передать световой сигнал с помощью коротких и длинных пауз, то это… «сент», «оск», «сент», «сент», «оск», «сент»… Это сигнал тревоги!  
  
Глаза офицера загорелись; он оглянулся к дроиду, но тот не мог разделить его радости. Капитан в сердцах махнул рукой и стремительным шагом вышел из палаты…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он ушел. Почему ушел? Он не понял мой сигнал? Ситх побери, нужно думать головой, Харди! Эти сигналы знают только военные. Вдруг он не военный? Вдруг он вовсе не имперец? Может, я попал в плен и все это – что-то вроде пытки? Издевательство над врагом? Возможно… Ни один медик не стал бы такого делать из добрых побуждений. Только враг…  
  
Нет, он вернулся. И не один. Много людей. Я даже не могу определить, сколько, слишком много. Меня поняли? Неужели он понял меня и привел других, чтобы сказать им?!  
  
Опять прикасается к моему лбу. Будет писать? Нет, он не пишет. Он стучит… выстукивает тот же код! Ох, слава Силе, это имперцы! Он стучит «назовите свой номер»…  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Его номер ТК-647, сэр, - доложил капитан. Стоявший напротив полноватый седой мужчина с нашивками генерала только отмахнулся.  
  
\- Я знаю код не хуже вас. Перевод не нужен, - проговорил он и мрачно поджал губы. Капитан прищурился.  
  
\- Вы настаивали, что его мозг поврежден, сэр. Как видите, он контактен.  
  
Генерал тихо шикнул сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Спросите, чего он хочет.  
  
Пальцы офицера несколько раз хлопнули по лбу раненого, и тот замер, словно задумавшись над вопросом. Затем его голова снова застучала о кровать.  
  
«Восстановите меня».  
  
Генерал покачал головой.  
  
\- Надеюсь, капитан, вы понимаете абсурдность его требования.  
  
Глаза офицера удивленно расширились.  
  
\- Но ведь эксперимент, сэр… Планировалось полное восстановление.  
  
\- У нас технические трудности, - с нажимом выговорил генерал. – Объясните ему это. Как только будет возможность, ему реконструируют лицо и сделают протезы конечностей.  
  
Какое-то время в комнате стояла тишина; лишь были слышны легкие хлопки пальцев офицера о лоб раненого, а затем стук головы о подголовник. Затем капитан кивнул и выпрямился.  
  
\- Он спрашивает, как скоро будет возможность.  
  
Генерал поджал губы и нахмурился, буравя капитана взглядом.  
  
\- Скажите рядовому ТК-647, что мы дадим ему успокоительного и придем позже.  
  
Капитан послушно начал выстукивать сообщение; однако на середине слова «успокоительное» голова раненого дернулась, затем снова и снова. Офицер нервно сжал руку в кулак.  
  
\- Он не слушает. Он говорит «скажите точный срок или…»  
  
Капитан резко выдохнул.  
  
\- …«убейте меня».  
  
\- Постарайтесь донести мои слова до него в полном объеме, капитан, - по интонациям генерала можно было подумать, что он сейчас лично убьет как раненого, так и капитана. Однако подчиненный только покачал головой.  
  
\- Он повторяет «убейте меня», «убейте», «убейте». Ничего не выйдет. Я считаю, нужно…  
  
\- Заткнитесь и выйдите, капитан Грикк.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они уходят. Почему? Один остался. Но это не тот, который приходил раньше. Другой. Ходит по комнате. Что он делает? Может, он все-таки убьет меня?  
  
Нет. И он ушел. И, кажется, даже закрыл дверь. Почему они оставили меня одного? Они совещаются? Нет, нет. Они мне даже не ответили. Значит, надежды нет. Никто не придет. Я буду вечно так существовать… Один, в темноте.  
  
Меня чем-то укололи… О нет! Проклятый дроид ввел мне успокоительное… Зачем?! Я не хочу успокаиваться, я хочу точно знать, что со мной будет дальше, хочу знать, когда я поправлюсь, когда снова стану человеком… Если это возможно. А если нет – зачем жить? Разве можно так жить? Это даже жизнью не назовешь… просто существование. Существование. Я живой кусок мяса…  
  
«Пет», «реш», «иск», «еск», «мерн»… Прием, прием, я вызываю. «Сент», «оск», «сент»… Помогите мне. «Сент»… «Оск»… «Сент»…  
  


13 июня 2010.


End file.
